I Can See Him Through Her
by toshimi-senpai
Summary: Their attention in dinner time always on the rice in the bowl with the thin smoked fish on the tray. But not this time. Their eyes centered on the small two-years old girl on their Commander's side as she refuse her father's hand to feed her.
1. Kaa-san, take care

She shook her head hardly, burying her face in her mother's kimono, hands clutching tightly on the soft red fabric on her mother's leg.

Kondo crouched down to face his shy little daughter. A gentle smile hovered on his tender face. "Tomo-chan, there's a summer festival tonight at the town. Do you want to come?" He waited for her response but she remained immobilized behind her mother's leg. "Tou-san will buy you some cotton candy and goldfish for you, okay?"

His voice may sound reassuring and convinceful enough in his wife's ears but not to Tomoe. She rarely met her father and it's only couple of times in her early two years old, and she was barely able to remember her father. Living the days together with her mother in a big house where her father bought the house for them is a paradise enough for her and her daily routine consist of; running endlessly on the vast yard, climbing the trees searching for insects, and catching fishes in the pond in the yard when her friends with their mothers came over for a visit.

And she was immune with her mother's nagging when she went back to the house with her kimono covered with dirt and soaking wet with water from she-don't-know-where-she-got-it.

And now her mother wanted to send her to her father's place for she had some business out of the town for a couple of days.

His wife snorted amusedly and lifted her small body into her warm embrace, Tomoe cuddled into her mother as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "Now, now Tomo-chan, you said the other day you want to meet Otou-san right?" Tsune caressed her daughter's dark brown hair before Tomoe slowly lifted her head and look at her father in shy manner.

Kondo stood up and gazed into her hazel eyes, then he smiled proudly, 'She look just like me.' He thought inwardly as his hands naturally reached out for her.

"Come here, Tomo-chan." His voice was soft and tender, a fatherly voice.

Her hazel eyes glued to his face as she chewed her lower lips, hesitant.

Kondo's eyes contorted ruefully. He knew he seldomly spent his times with his only child and he just couldn't help it; his works and dreams to protect the people around him occupied his times more than the time he spent for himself, although not having the samurai bloodline in the first place, it didn't bother him.

He have to finish what had been started.

But here he is, standing in front of his own child, feeling like a stranger in his daughter's eyes he is while timidly waiting for her to accept his advance, although he pretty sure she won't-

She hold out her small hands to him. Wanting him to take her.

He felt his heart thwarted its pulse for a moment. Shocked.

Tsune brought her forward to the startled father with a grin on her face.

Shortly after, Kondo's arms were heavied with the weight of his child. For the third time as he recalled wistfully.

Fragrance of jasmine greeted him as she snuggled comfortably in his arms, he mentally registered that she have the same sweet scent as her mother, and unconsciously made him smile again.

"Kon-chan, here is her belongings." Tsune shoved an average size of bag in her left hand to him. "She usually dirt her clothes so fast so you might have to change her clothes few times a day."

He gasped slightly in disbelief as he took the bag with his free hand, "She's that active now?"

She nodded in assent. "But don't worry, she should be able to do all things by herself now; taking a bath, wearing her own cloth, eat and of course, making a mess!" She explained almost cheerfully, stressing the usual habit of a child in her age specially possesses.

Kondo blinked few times, "Oh? Really? She's really a fast learner!" He turned slightly to Tomoe in his arms with a wide grin while she was already engrossed in staring her own father since while ago.

Then an adorable smile arched on her perky little lips.

Tsune chuckled lively, "She have taken alike of you. That's good." She commented reassuringly. "She might seem a little shy at first but she'll open up more later." She added as she patted Tomoe's back.

His content grin still adhered on his face as he asked, "How old is she again?"

She put her forefinger and thumb on her chin, calculating her age, "Ah. She's turning three in the next month."

Kondo sighed, 'She's turning three and I'm barely spent her early years with her? I am a bad father...' He thought sadly.

Meanwhile, Tomoe's fingers started to play with her father's black haori before she saw a man with chestnut hair waving his hand to her from behind the gate of the compound. But Tomoe merely replied by blinking her eyes, so much like_ that_ someone.

"Oh, before I forgot," she added again. "Don't go overexcited her. You remembered I told you she had an asthma right?" She then reminded him of what had she told him in his visit few weeks after her labor.

He nodded tentatively, not entirely remember actually, "Yeah, I remember."

Tsune's eyes suddenly glinted with guilty, it's not just now, it began right when her first pace started to reach his place which may took about one hour and half walking. "Kon-chan, you can do this, right?" She took his hand into hers. "I'm sorry for troubling you but I can't find anywhere else to take care of her while I'm away to my sick mother but you."

Being a swordsman he is, let alone he was a commander of the group of samurai, she knew that they won't be able to live together like a normal family supposed. She knew that too well and Kondo already warned her when their relationship just about to begin.

But she didn't care.

She wanted to be his wife regardless.

She wanted to be the mother of his child.

Although she knew he won't be able to fulfill his commitment as a father and as a husband unconditionally.

His gaze soften as he tightened his hold to her hand, "Don't say that, Tsune. Of course I can take of her. I'm the one at fault." His face contorted wistfully while Tomoe watched innocently her parents conversing, "It's just a matter of time," He brought his wife into his embrace, "I'll return to our home and we'll live as a one complete family. I promise."

She nodded with a smile on her face as their eyes locked for a brief moment, "We'll be waiting." She then placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I think it's time for me to leave. Tomo-chan," Automatically she turned her head to her mother, "Hmm?"

Tsune kissed her cheek as she caressed her hair, "Be a good girl, okay? Remember what Kaa-san told you?"

She nodded fervently, "Emm!"

"So I'll be going now." She took a step back before she saw a group of men already gathered behind their Commander.

"Please have a safe trip, Kondo-san!" There were four men bowing as they wished her safety in her trip way to her mother's house.

A smile arched on her face before she bowed too in response, "Please take care of Tomoe, everyone."

They watched her slowly disappeared from sight when Kondo noticed Tomoe's face slightly changed as she saw her mother waved her from afar.

"Kaa-san, take care..."

* * *

Author's note: Kondo Isami have a wife and a daughter in the real life but only depicted in the game but not in the anime.

I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing this!

This story is not finish yet so tell me what you think of the story, 'kay?

Ja-ne!


	2. HOK Nii-chan -1-

"Kondo-san, where were you? Serizawa-san is waiting-" Hijikata stopped short, his pace thwarted when he saw the bunch of desolated unmarried men surrounding Kondo-san, like the ants surrounding the sugar. He quickly made his way to the group when he heard various cries from the captains.

"Go away, Shinpat-san! You're scaring her!" Heisuke was pushing Shinpachi away from where Kondo-san is standing.

"What?! What did I do?!" Shinpachi did backed away when Sano told him to, but with an extremely dissatisfied face.

"Apparently your face alone made a good job to make her cry, Shinpachi-san." Souji reasoned smugly, while actually he himself failed to caught Tomoe's attention.

Feeling like a pack of wolves ready to swallow her, she cling ever-so-tightly to her father's neck, hiding her face in Kondo-san's black haori.

"Oi, what are you guys bustling about? Oh-" He froze when he saw a little girl in Kondo-san's arms. By the time he arrived behind the Commander, he saw the glistened teary hazel-eyes on the girl's face when she shifted slightly.

Then she sobbed.

"Ah. Hijikata-san is a child-repeller too, I guess." Again, Souji commented with the infamous smirking face of his when he heard she sobbed as soon as he arrived at the gate of the compound. Hijikata frowned, "Hey, what was that supposed to mean? It's because you guys surrounding her like you wanted to eat her. Give her and Kondo-san some room, will you."

"I agree." Saito agreed monotonously from behind the Vice-Commander.

Like speaking to the wind, they didn't budge even an inch.

Kondo turned to his back, but did a bad job in protecting the almost-burst-into-cry child from her eager uncles, "Toshi, can you tell Serizawa-san I'll be late? I don't think I can leave her alone for now." He referred to his daughter who was struggling to hide herself from her uncles.

Hijikata mused, hands crossed over his chest, "Hmm... Well, I'll try though. You know how Serizawa-san is. But the meeting this time - Hey!" He almost kiss the ground when someone had accidentally pushed him away from where he was standing.

Saito.

He was holding a tray of steamed buns in his hands when he bowed slightly and apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, Fukuchou."

Souji smirked, "Hajime-kun mean; you're in the way, Hijikata-san, so move away." Souji voluntarily translated Saito's remarks into his own notion. He then picked one of the steamed bun.

If possible, Souji would have die if Hijikata's glared turned into bullets.

"No, I didn't mean any of the sort. Besides," Saito took back the steamed buns in Souji's hand and in Heisuke's, "These steamed buns brought by her mother for her, and not for you."

"Ehhhhh~~~ how mean Saito-san/Hajime-kun..." Heisuke and Souji wailed at the same time.

Sano huffed amusedly, "This is how you comfort a frightening child," he picked one steamed bun and brought it to Tomoe while Saito already did the same.

There's two steamed buns in front of her.

One in Sano's hand.

And the other in Saito's hand.

She lifted her teary face to focus on her favorite food.

They were waiting for her to make choice when her gaze shifted from Sano's hand then to Saito.

Even Kondo-san and Hijikata were anticipating her choice.

"Tomo want..."

'She speaks!' The men were screaming madly inside when they finally heard the small voice.

Her small fingers pointed to her choice.

"Dat one."

The bun on the tray.

"Ehhhh~~~"

Hijikata arched a small smile.

Sano and Saito blinking their eyes, blurred.

Kondo-san burst out laughing before he picked the bun she pointed which was bigger than the two and brought it to her.

"Bhahahaha! See? Tomo-chan is more clever than you thought." Shinpachi commented to the two deserted, disappointed men, "Just make sure to press the 'try again' button though."

Heisuke sneered, "Heh. But it's already 'game over' for you, Shinpat-san."

Kondo-san and the others walked away from the gate towards the compound, leaving the bantering captains behind. He lowered Tomoe to the hallway and sat on her side. Her legs swaying from the ground.

"Kondo-san, I'll go to Serizawa-san's place first." Hijikata paused when Kondo-san didn't pay attention to what he was saying. He snorted amusedly when he saw the image of the Commander as a father entertaining his two years daughter right now.  
_  
Just this one time won't hurt, though._

Then he left.

Tomoe threw her gaze on her side, to make sure her father didn't leave her, she closed the small distance between them until her small thigh touched his. Then she started to munch the white fluffy bun, one hand pinched the bun then she brought it into her mouth.

With an eyes-signal, Kondo-san directed the amazed captains to sit together with them. Souji quickly made his way to Tomoe's side, but sadly, Saito took it first.

He sighed overdramatically, "I have had enough of ehhhhhh~~~ today, so I'll surrender to you only for today, Hajime-kun." Then he sat on Saito's right side and Sano on Kondo-san's left side.

Saito placed the earlier tray behind them, between him and Tomoe, in case she wanted to eat more. Kondo took one of the bun and brought it to his mouth, munching.

"Saito, Souji, Harada, just take the bun though. She can't finish all these by herself." He invited his fellow captains to savor the buns his wife had bought.

"Well, if you insist." The buns on the tray had reduced in number.

"Tomo-chan," Kondo-san called for his daughter, but she was engrossed in dipping her fingers in the red beans filling then licking them.

"Saito," Kondo turned to Saito then whispered something to him. After a while, he nodded in assent.

He stood after he had finished his bun, he placed his palm on Tomoe's head and he called her again, and this time she responded, "Em?" She lifted her face from the bun to him. The filling had stained her face around the mouth and slightly on the cheeks.

Kondo-san took the bag containing Tomoe's things in his hand, "Otou-san have something to take care of. Will Tomo-chan stay here for a while with the uncles?"

"Ehhhh~~~" Souji forgot to preserve his wail for tomorrow, "It's nii-chan, Kondo-san, not uncles, you know-"

She shook her head hardly, the short dark brown hair swayed slightly before she throw the bun into the tray then instantly jumped off from her seat on the hallway straight to her father, the fingers coated with red beans filling staining his hakama as she trying to keep him close to her.

Kondo heaved a heavy sigh. He also don't want to leave her just after her mother had left her, but-

He crouched down to face her sad face, "Do you want to play with Saito-nii-chan?"  
**  
5 minutes later**

Shinpachi and Heisuke finally arrive at the place they were eating before.

But there's only Sano and the pouting Souji at the hallway.

"Eh, where's Tomo-chan?"

Sano sighed, "Tomo-chan is no longer here."

Souji nodded sadly, "Hajime-kun had took her away from us..."

Shortly after, they heard a small giggle followed by a loud one, which undoubtedly came from Tomo-chan. The sound was becoming louder and louder before Saito finally returned with Tomo-chan in his arms. But...

The usual white scarf around his neck was gone. Instead, it was wrapped around Tomo-chan's drenching yukata.

"Hajime-kun?! What have you done?!"


	3. HOK Nii-chan -2- (final)

**Author's note: Yohoho! Sorry there I updated super late than expected. Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following because they made me go 'they wanna read the rest so hurry up and finish the drafts! 3:( ' So first of all, I forgot to mention the concept of the story that is, each character would have their turns in taking care of Tomo so to my reader Jade, please rest assured because Sano, Souji and the rest will have their turn too later. Even I've already have one for Serizawa-san too! So please bear with me and if you have any suggestion, or comments please leave one because I'm open to any of them! So buckle up! Saito had returned with Tomo but something unexpected had happened!**

**Lo and behold! **

* * *

"Hajime-kun?! What have you done?!" Souji practically exclaimed when he saw Saito was back with Tomo in his arms. There's nothing abnormal on them. Really. Except the fact that Tomo was soaking wet and there's water trickled down to the hallway and Saito's usual scarf had gone, wrapped around Tomo's body.

Apart from that, Souji probably was feigning the sudden high octave in his voice but not on his face because the next instant, the familiar expression that always overtook his face most of the time had appeared.

He was smirking again.

Even the gentle Gen-san assumed he was born smirking though.

"Tomo-chan, what did cucumber nii-chan had done to you?" Instead of rumbling around, Sano was already crouched down on her side wiping her wet hair and face with Saito's white scarf.

"Cucumber?"

Sano probably meant; as cool as cucumber.

Shinpachi and Heisuke also rushed to her side, asking all sorts of question, finally shifting the spotlight from the prodigious left-handed swordsman to the innocent-faced of the two years-old girl, picturing him as the bad man of the day.

"What have you done to deserve this?" Exaggeration took Heisuke over as he roughly rustling his hair.

"...Actually I-" Saito only managed to said two words before he was interjected.

"Hmm... I really didn't expect this from you, Hajime-kun..." Rubbing his chin slyly, Souji really had made him the criminal of abusing a child.

"...I was about-" It's already clear; they don't really care about what had happened so he kept on being ignored.

"No! No! Don't cry! Okay nii-chan will step back, okay?" Reluctantly, Shinpachi stepped back and hide behind the thin pillar of the hallway, which obviously had made a bad job in concealing his massive body. They really don't have clue whether he was making a fool out of himself or he was trying to joke around.

"At least try to close your eyes, Shinpat-san." Heisuke made the half-lidded eyes which was best described as the boring eyes.

Then she sneezed from under the scarf.

"Change her clothes quick! Or she'll caught a cold!"

In the next instant, Saito find himself carrying Tomo-chan in his arms with a bolt speed lightning, running to Kondo-san's room to get her cloth change, far away from the chatterbox captains.

And she was giggling again.

"Tomo-chan...do you like that?" He asked very quietly, watching amusedly her hair swayed by the fast rush of wind, unaware of the broken wooden on the floor when he was about to drift at the corner.

Saito Hajime, the Captain of The Third Division , the infamous swordsman which speak rather rarely, finally made a shrill voice when he was about to turn on the corner, "HOK!"

"HOK?!" Heisuke exclaimed before he bit his sleeve to contain his laugh from bursting.

"PFFTTT! Do you see that? Do you hear that?" As his finger pointed to the crime scene, Souji's face was madly stained crimson red.

"I-I'll pretend I didn't see anything..." Sano covered his face with his hands before a 'ppffttt' sound erupted.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hahahaha... Haaa... Haa... Ahh... I can finally die in peace.." Shinpachi really seemed ready to die as he laid on the ground with hands on his chest.

Back to Saito,

"Ehem."

He had cleared his throat for the umpteenth time now, trying hard to fade away the blush on his cheeks and ears. He stood with his back facing the door of Kondo-san's room, waiting for Kondo-san's small flower to change her cloth.

When the blush finally ceased on his face, he whispered, "Let's forget it for now."

The door of the room slid open.

Saito couldn't contain his smile when he saw the talc powder on her face was accumulated into spots. Some on her right cheeks, some on her nose, she almost look like a clown to be short. A kids clown. But a cute one.

Saito knelt and start to rub the jasmine talc equally throughout her face as she closed her eyes. Sometimes, she was peeking on his face under her small opened eyes and when Saito's hands went to her eyes, they instantly went close. Pretending to not notice the small peeking eyes, he went back, trying to see if everything is okay on her but then he saw the sash on her simple child yukata was tied rather messily. Even so, it was considered...not bad when a two-years old girl who did the tying.

"Tomo-chan, the talc," his thumb brushed her now scented cheek, "do you always wear it?"

She lifted her gaze from the hands fixing her sash to the azure eyes, then she nodded fervently with an enthusiastic emm.

"Kaa-san said," she sniffed, "girl should always stay clean...and...and..." She tilted her head, searching for her next word but to no avail.

The kind nii-chan provided the rest, "With good scent?"

"Emm!" This time, a genuine adorable smile decorated her face.

Saito was amused as well. They really don't say 'smile is contagious' for nothing.

"So, Tomo always stay clean and with good scent at home?" He asked.

It was a critical question for a two-years old like her who barely able to stay put in one place for a long time. She blinked her eyes few times in search for a thing to say but nothing came out except, "Hmmmm..." Her pupil rolled upward, as though she was thinking very hard to answer his question.

"Hmmmm..." Saito mimicked her hmm with her same tone, with the same length before she cracked into laughter; a hint where he could sense the answer is no.

"Em? Nii-chan, what is this?" She lifted her finger to his face, pointing to the area just below his right eye.

He picked it between his forefingers and thumb and he brought it to his eyes to take a look on it.

"Eyebrow?"

"Aii...buro?"

He made a grunt sound, or what they called as chuckle, although he seldom wear that expression, he thought his hidden expression slowly starting to surface whenever he was with this two-years old girl.

"Ahhhh! Tomo remember!" She suddenly exclaimed that made Saito backed off a little. The octave was way too high. "Nii-chan! Someone is missin' ya!"

He made a puzzle face, "Miss me?"

She nodded again, "Kaa-san said," she sniffed, "If your right aii...buro fell down, it means someone is missing ya! Like when Tomo's aii...buro fell down, the next day, Oto-san suddenly come to Tomo's house and eat together with Kaa-san!"

"So the one who missed Tomo so much is Oto-san?" He asked, wanting to play along with her hidden talkative side.

"Hm? It is?" She gazed all over Saito's face while blinking innocently.

The fact that she doesn't know the one who had missed her after those long talk, had made her cheeks red as Saito instinctively had pinched them without a second thought.

A punishment for being so cute.

* * *

"Hey HOK-kun, where's Tomo-chan?" The persistent Souji suddenly appeared at the hallway.

"I don't remember changing my name to something so unbeautiful as HOK." Saito said tersely, ignoring his earlier question.

"You're right. But you were screaming that unbeautiful HOK just now." Souji said smugly, mocking him back with his earlier address of HOK as unbeautiful.

"HOK-kun?" Suddenly Tomo-chan appeared from Saito's back with a confused face, her hands clutched on Saito's black yukata, slowly brightening the murderous air emanated from Saito.

"Tomo-chan! There you are!" Souji crouched down to face her, "Oh, did HOK-nii-chan helped you to dress?" He noticed her earlier yukata was changed and there was sweet scent of jasmine came from her.

She shook her head, one hand still clutched to Saito's black yukata, "Nope. Tomo did it."

As if on cue, suddenly Heisuke, Shinpachi and Sano appeared out of nowhere.

"Wahhh.. It's only been a half an hour since she arrived but she already on her second cloth of the day?" Shinpachi said as he sat near her.

Heisuke then replied, "Heh. Thank goodness it was Saito-san who was looking after her. I bet it's about every five minutes she'll get her cloth change if she's with you, Shinpat-san."

"If you'll excuse me." Saito tried to give himself some space from the bickering captains but everywhere he go, the voices of the captains were following him.

"Haha. She looks like a little duckling walking behind him like that." Sano commented.

"Tomo-chan, try to call him once." Souji whispered to Tomo.

"H-HOK-nii-chan."

Saito turned to his back in one swift movement, only to meet Souji which was shrugging his shoulder, mutely saying 'it's not me.'

Choosing to ignore them, he continued to make his way straight on the hallway, which was directing to the main gate of the compound. Although there's no more his fellow captains were following him, he noticed the small steps on his back every time he walked.

Tomo was following him from behind.

And when he stopped, she stopped too.

Then when he turned to her, she made a face that said, 'uh-oh, he caught me.'

He couldn't contain a small smile, "Tomo-chan, don't you want to play with the nii-chan?"

She shook her head as she said, "Don't leave Tomo." with a sad face.

Although one might see the distant expression he often wear, never show anything but a composed face, but he couldn't keep one when he was with her. This little girl had taken a special spot in his heart.

"Tomo want to take a walk around here?" He asked, fetching her slippers just on the rock down the hallway and helped her to wear hers. He don't need to hear her answer when she joyfully hopped from the low rock onto the ground.

Saito took her hand in his and start to walk around the compound. And there's once when they suddenly came across an orange cat, she unraveled her hand from his and ran to the cat. He watched her unmoved, hand barely able to reach the cat's head. Confuse overwhelmed him when she stayed like that for few seconds and surprisingly, the cat was in alert stance too, as though preparing for a hit from-

Pap!

Instead of petting the cat lovingly like he had expected, she had hit the cat's head with her palm until it ran away through the small hole at the gate.

"Tomo-chan? Why are doing that?"

And she just smiled innocently in response and continue to search for the cat as she began to crawl on the ground but Saito was fast to pick her up from dirtying her cloth for the second time in the day. That was when they caught voices of men from the main gate.

There was Serizawa-san and his assistant, Niimi, Kondo-san and Hijikata.

She wriggled away from Saito's hold before her feet touched the ground. She was running straight to her father, Kondo.

Hijikata was startled when there's a small little girl clinging to his hakama and was peeking to the old jiji, Serizawa-san from behind him. Serizawa, Niimi and Kondo turned to the small shriek sound of slippers on Hijikata's side.

The Head Commander of the Roshigumi huffed smugly, looking to Tomo with his eyes narrowed, "So the voice I heard earlier is your brat, Hijikata?"

Hijikata knitted his brows in anguish in the mention of word of 'brat', "I'm sorry to disappoint you but apparently," At the meantime, Kondo-san crouched down to his little daughter who was clinging on someone else and had thought this someone else as is her father. She leaped straight to Kondo-san and buried her embarrassed face on his chest, "She's Kondo-san's daughter."

Serizawa hmphed, and disappear beyond the gate together with Niimi.

"Look at her, she's embarrassed." Kondo-san said to Hijikata as he teased his daughter in his arms, refusing to lift her face from his black haori. Hijikata patted Tomo's head with his big hand, a small smile arched on his face before he went back to his room.

* * *

**Later at night**

They were waiting for Kondo-san to prepare her daughter in kimono where he find it quite difficult in tying the small sash before Hijikata stepped into the room and lend him a hand. Just in few seconds, Tomo is ready to go out to the summer festival at the town. And that is when Souji entered the room and saw Hijikata fixing the sash on Tomo's kimono with a pair of expert hands.

He chuckled, "I knew it Hijikata-san is an expert when it comes to dressing and undressing woma-"

"Stop making assumptions will you?"

"Oto-san, let's go!" She pulled her father's hand to the outside of the room when they saw the captains were all waiting for her and Kondo-san. Late in the evening, the Commander had told them to take his daughter to the town and to keep her happy all the time because he, and Hijikata wouldn't be able to join them for he had something to take care of. Hijikata had insisted him to go but he just refused to go with them with saying, 'I'll go with her tomorrow.'

And now he was having a problem of letting her go without her noticing he wasn't there, especially when she was grabbing his hand so tightly with her small one.

This is where HOK-nii-chan come to rescue.

Kondo-san had secretly passed some money to Saito to buy her anything she wanted.

They had long leave the compound with Tomo walking with Saito, her hand in his while her other hand, as what she saw before was her father who was holding her hand, and not the onii-chan with the chestnut hair. Instantly she was threwn into panic.

"Nii-chan, Oto-san...where is Oto-san?" She asked the man who had taken his father's place on her left side with a sudden teary eyes. She stopped walking.

Saito knew this won't be easy to say that her father wasn't here, so he took her in his arms and ran as fast as he could, like in the afternoon where she had her first giggling when he ran from the well after washing her hands back to the hallway, resulting her whole body drenching when he accidentally poured the pail onto her.

His theory was proven to be true when she was giggling in joy as rush of wind hitting her face and her short brown hair was swaying along the rush of night breeze.

* * *

"Where could possibly Saito-san is right now?" Heisuke asked as his eyes wander wildly in the flood of people in the middle of the town.

Shinpachi shrugged his shoulder before he brought his hands to the back of his head, "Who knows? It's not fair that Saito, snatching away Tomo-chan from the rest of us this one full day." He commented while pouting slightly.

All of a sudden, as they walked in the crowds, there stood a figure they recognize and they were searching the most.

Saito.

"Saito! Where have you been? How's Tomo-" Shinpachi halted when he saw Tomo was already fall asleep on Saito's shoulder.

And then he saw stains of tears on her cheeks.

"She was... crying?" Sano who arrived after Shinpachi inquired before he softly wiped away her cheek glistened with tears.

Saito nodded, "Yes. Probably she was shocked for seeing so many people around without Kondo-san on her side. I'll go back to the HQ now."

The rest just nodded their head then let him go back to the HQ with their eyes following him. And not after Sano saw a letter on the ground where Saito had stood before. He picked it up.

_To my dear son,_

_Hajime_

"Eh? Is this-" Heisuke who peeked on the letter in Sano's hand trailed off.

"Yeah. Probably..." Without reading the content, he read the last line of the letter which was actually a signature from the writer. It's said; Your Mother.

"This is a letter from Saito's mother." Sano said as he rolled back the letter into a scroll.

"Should we go back and hand him this?" Heisuke asked.

"Nah." Sano started to walk, leaving Shinpachi and Heisuke behind with the scroll in his hand. He glanced back to the dumbstruck captains, "Wanna bet? Let's see whether he'll come back here and retrieve this or he'll just let this pass. C'mon, Heisuke! Be a man will you!" Sano said when he saw Heisuke quickly shook his head.

Heisuke huffed roughly, "No! You and Shinpat-san always manipulate facts that eventually I have to pay for everything. Just like last time!" Remembering how last time they had a bet and Heisuke was deemed to lost when Sano actually 'forgot' to mention another terms in their bets, resulting in his pocket-money deserted for few weeks. And he'd rather die in shame than living with his ribs almost popped out from the skin.

Shinpachi slung his hand over Sano's shoulder, exposing his evil face to Sano, "Hey Sano. Should we tell them _that?"_

Sano eyes suddenly glinted diabolically, "You mean, _that?"_

"Yes._ That." _Shinpachi nodded with his evil mask still on.

"ARGHHHHHH! You driving me crazy! What is this that that that?!"

"You mean," Sano purposely repeated, "THAT one?"

Heisuke almost bumped into a woman in front him when he suddenly fell on his knees, a white spirit ghost was seeping out from his spiritless body, "Enough already...both of you... I-I give up okay..."

Shinpachi and Sano earned themselves a hi-five.

Sano was watching Shinpachi helping the spiritless Heisuke into his feet when he surmised,

_I wonder... what kind of family is Saito from? _

* * *

Kondo-san was waiting for them to return although he thought it was too early for them to return when the festival isn't even start yet. When he was about to turn back into the warm confine of his room, he saw a figure walking towards him from afar.

"Saito?"

He went to him and the first thing he saw was Tomo. She was snuggling comfortably in his arms before he realized she already asleep with her head resting peacefully on his shoulder.

"She's asleep already?" He took Tomo from Saito into his arms, gently patting her head when she stirred slightly, "Did she have anyhing from the festival? Did she eat anything?"

Saito shook his head as he answered, "No. She refused to have anything but he keep on calling for you, Kondo-san. Before I realize it, she's already asleep when-" He shoved his hand into his yukata to check for the letter he got from a lady which claimed someone had told her to pass it to him but the letter wasn't there.

Cold sweat ran down his temple.

Even before Kondo-san could ask, Saito had disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

* * *

**Later, late in the midnight**

As though someone was controlling his body, he had done writing a reply to his mother. He put down the brush on the ink stone and re-read everything again.

The fact that his clan had exiled him for being a left-handed swordsman had hit him right in the core. That might not be the exact reason but he was accused of 'murdering' one of his clansmen when he had won a duel, resulting him leaving his home in search for someone - or a place who can accept his special ability and then he found himself ended in Shieikan Hall where no one ever criticized him for his left-handedness.

They had accepted him being who he is.

He had found the place where he belongs to.

_"Nii-chan! Someone is missin' ya!"_

* * *

**_End of day 1_**

* * *

Any suggestion who's next?


	4. Ji-chan! Where Are You? -1-

Rock...

Paper...

Another period of silence.

Amused amber met giggling honey-hued orbs.

Scissors!

Tomo, having her hair tied like a bunny-head squealed joyfully when she present her small fist to the red-haired samurai.

Rock.

While the said samurai have already worn out his muscle cheeks; tired of laughing his heart off since the game began. He presented a two extended fingers in front of her.

Scissors.

Again, Sano was defeated by a two-years old girl in rock-paper-scissors games.

"Oh my, Sano-san. Your bad luck has us impressed!" Heisuke quickly covered his mouth shut when Sano shot him a sharp glare.

"Told ya she's herself is a deity of fortune! Right, Tomo?" Shinpachi's remarked went neglected as Tomo vivaciously perched behind Sano's back and grabbed his shoulders with her small hands before a high-pitched voice deafening his ear.

"Let's go, ji-chan!"

From behind the shoji door, Kondo-san was watching her daughter from afar as Sano carried her on his broad shoulders, with her small hands trying to reach the cherry blossom petals at the edge of one of the branches. As he hold her legs tight to prevent her from falling down, Sano held one hand to the branch and pulled it down towards her.

Her face was gleaming brightly, gentle autumn breeze swaying her bangs as she plucked the petals, looking on it for a moment, taking a scent of it before she tucked it into a a small basket in her hand.

"-san."

An instinctive smile flashed on his fatherly face.

_She's starting to adapt herself with the captains... I'm glad._

The captain of the Roshigumi muttered inwardly with a wide grin... Yet with a sorrowful face.

"Kondo-san?" A hand landed on his shoulder, disrupting his head trip. Blinking his eyes as if to recover himself, he then turned to his back, only to see his faithful comrade on his side...

Hijikata.

"What's wrong, Kondo-san? Is everything's okay?" His brows knitted gingerly upon seeing Kondo-san's expressions. It's quite rare for him to see such face on his usually gentle eyes, especially in this season where they just got a new additional troops into the group.

Giggles of excitement echoed from the yard before they turned to see Sano was stepping on Ryunosuke's back as leverage to reach higher into the cherry blossom tree. Sounds of groans in pain soon followed.

"Higher please, Ryunosuke nii-chan." Seeing Tomo trying hard to reach one of the white blossom petal, Souji cheering generously from the sideline.

"Shut it! He's too damn heavy! And why me?!" He growled between his gritted teeth, fingers clawing into his knees in his desperate struggle to support Sano's weight.

"Careful with Tomo, Sano!" Shinpachi added from the sideline. Shocking enough, his face was as tense as a father watching his daughter about to get kidnapped.

"Don't worry, you worrywart! Ryunosuke, move a bit to the right!" Sano said from above the half-dying man.

"Sano-san! Try to stand on your heels then!" Thanks to Heisuke's thoughtful comment, Ryunosuke's cries had rose to a higher octave.

Hijikata and Kondo-san quickly joined them in the yard. Petals of lively fresh pink cherry blossom scattered on the ground. The breathtaking scenery unfolded before them, painting the sky as bright blue sky, with countless of cherry blossom petals dwindled into the air before they touched the pale grass on their feet. The setting was so enthralling one might could mistake it as a live picture. Both of the higher-ups watched the carefree captains with an unfathomable face. As if on cue, a petal of of the pink petals softly made a touch down on Hijikata's hair. He picked on it, taking a quick look on the soft frond before a small tender smile grazed his lips. But the smile soon faded into a pity one when he saw the pain look in Ryunosuke's face.

_Am I the only one who thinks he's next to perish?, _His eyelid closed lightly as if paying his respect_, You have my honor, Ibu-_

"ki...?"

Before he knew it, he was kneeling on the ground in a very unlikely position as a higher-ups. Instantly all eyes turned to look at him. All cheering immediately stopped. Gasps of surprise sounded, sending a faint blush rushing to his face.

Quickly recovering himself on his feet, he turned to his back furiously, hiding his embarrassment behind his stoic face, "Just who is it-" A calm, collected voice interjecting him.

"My apologies, Fukuchou. I'm having trouble carrying these bags and trays and I didn't see you standing there."

Guess who it is?

"Making others stumbled doesn't make us forgot you just fall down yesterday you know... Hok-kun..." Souji taunted smugly as his jade eyes locked to the owner of the azure blue orbs. The intensity of the piercing gaze sent shivers down their spine.

Almost casually, Saito replied under his breath, "I'll make you fall tomorrow."

"What? Did you said something?" Seemingly ticked off, Souji countered the stormless captain again.

"Nothing." Souji answered, breezeless.

"Poor Hijikata-san. Did they purposely forgetting him who was caught in the accident in the first place?" Heisuke murmured to Shinpachi, looking at their Vice-Commander whom currently like a volcano waiting to erupt, bursting out its powerful, deadly magma.

Sensing a small movement on his lower half, Hijikata looked down. A small hand was pulling Hijikata's grey hakama.

Innocently, Tomo shoved the small basket filled with cherry blossom petals to him, "May Tomo haf the petal?" Pointing her small finger to the crumbled petal in Hijikata's curled fingers.

While Souji and Saito...

Souji's attention riveted to the tray covered by a piece of cloth in Saito's hands, "Funny enough, Hajime-kun. You're carrying tray again? It's not red bean buns again, is it?" His memory flew to yesterday's event.

"Why would Saito-san want to eat buns? It must be mochi!" Shinpachi commented.

"I bet it's dango!" Heisuke cried.

Saying nothing, Saito then revealed the snacks under the cover...

"Red bean buns?!"

Helping Ryunosuke back to the hallway and patted his back _ever-so-gently_, Sano took a final look to the cheerful surroundings. A small smile touched his lips before he quietly seeped out from the crowds to the other side of the compound.

"Ji-chan! Tomo already hav enough... Huh?" Tomo stopped on her tracks as her eyes searched frantically for Sano's figure. She went to the weakened Ryunosuke at the hallway but getting no reply as his eyes had shut tightly, panting heavily. Spinning around, she continued to look for him but he was no where to be found.

"...Ji-chan?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Author's block mode now deactivated!


	5. Ji-chan! Where Are You? -2- (final)

"Hey, Heisuke," Shinpachi broke the silence between them, drawing the younger captain's attention from cleaning his sword to him.

Without turning to look at his comrade, Heisuke spoke, a subtle hint of teasing, and years of thoughtful friendship had him figured out just by hearing his monotonous voice, "What is it Shinpat-san? Don't you think going to Shimabara at this hour may be dangerous for our already thinned pocket? Oni fukuchou might throw us into _his own_ Shimabara if we get caught again." He shuddered just by imagining the consequences if they were caught breaking the curfew again.

Shimabara; a red-light district area in Kyoto.

"I-Idiot! I never said I want to go there!" For some reason, a faint red tinted his ears, before his face turned serious again, "Didn't you noticed Sano was acting a little strange lately? He seemed kinda troubled, though."

Heisuke blinked, trying to discern the deeper meaning of his remark. And when he did, he quickly shake his head in refusal, "No! I'm not going!"

"C'mon now, Heisuke!" Heisuke choked a cough when Shinpachi's large hands slapped his back with a strong force, "Just make sure we don't get caught, though! Like how we usually did! Now let's caught Sano and drink ourselves to oblivion!"

**~Later**

"What?" Sano said, feigning his surprise, and he continued to tease Shinpachi when he saw his on edge expression.

As though he just learned that the earth is sphere in shape, not the other way around.

"SHIMABARA, you said-"

With a reflex, Shinpachi brought Sano's head to his side, choking him, "Dammit! Keep it low, you dumbass!" He flashed an awkwardly friendly smile to the passerby member who were stealing a suspicious glance to their boisterous exchange.

"Good work today, you guys." Heisuke beamed nervously, trying to backup the obvious failure of their scheme.

"Yeah, have fun for dinner tonight!" Shinpachi added enthusiastically, beaming an artificial grin.

Much to their surprise, one of the member replied with a crooked, lopsided grin, "You too, Nagakura-san! Good luck in finding a woman tonight!" And they left, but not without exchanging a series of snickering and small laughs between them as they strode off.

Shinpachi's mouth hung open by the member's casual jibe of his infamous bad luck with women. His aching hands found themselves around Heisuke's neck as he shook him furiously, his tan face had an unusual faint red shade on them, either by anger or embarrassment, they couldn't tell.

"My reputation-! Where the hell did they know that?!"

"I-I can't breathe, Shinpat-san!" Heisuke struggled to wriggle away from Shinpachi's deadly hold and flopped to the ground as he spun to Sanosuke, who was apparently -though amused- holding his hands out to calm his raging friend down.

"Sano! It's your fault for taking all the women away from me!"

"Haha! Should I introduce one of them to you, then?"

In moment such as this one can tell the unbreakable, forged through years of friendship bond between the three that one could only eye them in jealousy.

And in the moment such as this had Sano forget his growing anxiety for a while.

"...what is Shimabara?" A small, cute voice sounded just few metres away from them.

Tomo.

Three of them immediately spun around, in time to see Kondo's little daughter tilted her head curiously, holding a folded paper in one hand while the other holding a brush.

Now, the question is; how should they explain this Shimabara thing to an innocent two years old girl?

"Well, how should I put this," Sano absently scratched his temple for a moment, working for an answer before he crouched in front of her, brushing her bang aside, a soft smile crossed his feature, "We have some business to take care in that place but it's not a safe place for a girl like you, Tomo-chan." Whatever it is, he found himself trying to reason that a girl is not appropriate to be there, as though this little girl bound to ask them to tag along anytime now.

Her wide hazel eyes contemplating his face, thinking, before she asked innocently, "If it is not safe for Tomo, then is it safe for you, Sano Oji-chan?"

The simple logic from the little girl had rendered them speechless before Sano broke into a hearty laughter.

Lightly tweaking her nose, "You clever little girl." And what do you have here?" Sano pointing to the paper and the brush she was holding, and in return, she thrust them to him.

"Oji-chan, can you write this 'shimabara' for Tomo?"

Though confused, he took them anyway, "Well, sure. And...here you go." And the paper was back into her small hands. She looked at the written characters with awe, her round eyes unblinking.

Just then...

Thump, thump, thump.

A loud thump of footsteps from the hallway had them froze for a moment, and they had this familiar feeling as though they're going to get catch for the criminal they have yet to impose.

"Where do you think you're going, three of you?"

Inoue-san.

_Crap! Why does it have to Inoue-san out of all people? _The trio cursed inwardly, but their calm face betrayed their true emotion.

"We..we just thinking of going out to train! Right, Shinpat-san? Sano-san?" Heisuke warmed an excuse, followed by Shinpachi. "Y-yes! That's right Heisuke! It'd be a waste to spend this warm, sunny evening without working out our muscle, right?"

Just then a chilly breeze rushed through them, betraying his previous remark. A small sneeze escaped from Tomo as she brushed her nose, prompted Sano to pick her up into his arms while his head formulating a way to escape from the situation, after concluding how this all might end up to.

Inoue, who was honestly pleased by the dedication of his fellows smiled, "My goodness, you're all so diligent! We train together so rarely these days. Care if I join you?"

A series of mute gasps and a few widened eyes decorated the evening. Shinpachi and Heisuke all looked like they had just learned the death of a beloved pet, except for Sanosuke who somehow had predicted this all along.

"You know what, it seems Kondo-san is quite busy today, I guess I have to accompany Tomo-chan this evening. Don't you think so too, Tomo-chan?" Sanosuke winked mischievously to the girl, where she all but ensued by his suggestion. Thus, she nodded fervently to the fellow men, which they want nothing but to pinch her dimpled cheeks for teaming up with Sano. She later almost made their heart stopped thumping when she looked to Inoue with a questioning face.

"Shimabar-"

Sano just barely closed her mouth with his hand, stopping anymore curious questions slipped from those cute lips. Turning to his heels, he waved them almost cheerfully, "So, good luck with the training, guys!"

A series of yelling echoed from behind as he practically ran from the place, looking for a safe place to skip from the unfortunate evening training.

* * *

He inhaled deeply, leaning both his hands backward against the hallway, taking in the view of the pink, velvet petals of cherry blossom as they flapped endlessly before end up on the green mat of grass.

On his side, Tomo was busy scribbling on the paper with the brush, occasionally brushing her bangs from her forehead, tainting her face with the ink as she did. Somehow the sight of the little girl made him smiled.

Lately, something has been bothering him, conflicting inside him. He had tried to ignore it, but the more he ignored it, the more it weighed inside his head.

He was considering to stop being a samurai. And live a life as a normal people.

If someone were to ask what his truly dream is, he'd say that it definitely had nothing to do with the way of the sword. Just an ordinary life; living somewhere quiet with the one he loves. Or to put it simply, he still didn't find the real reason for him to stay in this path.

"Tomo," he spoke, his eyes still ghosting in the view, "What are you doing?"

The girl didn't answer him then, only a gentle thump-thump of the hallway sounded as she palmed the paper with her both palms. A satisfied look crossed on her small feature, and she picked up the paper to show it to the depressed Captain.

"Ji-chan! Look!"

A troubled look still plastered on his face as he turned, but a surprise features immediately took over.

There were a few hardly readable characters written on the paper, and several cherry blossom petals glued at the empty spots, and he recalled helping her picking the petals this morning. His eyes narrowed, trying to read the words, but when it finally downs to him, he gasped in amazement.

Kondō Tomōe

"Tomo-chan! Did you just write your own name there?" He took the paper, reading it again then ruffling her hair, complimenting the little girl's work.

Tomo nodded proudly, her eyes glinting in delight, "Tomo want to give this to Otou-san." Small fingers brushed her hair out of her face, a few strands of ink stained her cheeks and forehead. Shortly after, she stepped closer to him.

"Oji-chan," the previous bright tone had disappeared, the eyes reflected something that he couldn't discern. He reached out to pull her into his laps, not knowing what had changed her mood so fast, but the little girl politely refused.

"This writing," Tomo fidgeted with the end of her sleeves, "Will Otou-san like it?"

He blinked, dazzled, "Of course your father would like it."

"Really?" Her face brightened a bit, "Then, if Tomo give this to Otou-san, he would not forget about Tomo and Kaa-san, right?"

Something about the innocent and the hopeful question from the little girl had caught him off-guard, stirring something deep within his manly emotion.

The girl was too young to notice, so she continued, "Tomo don't want Otou-san to forget about Tomo and Kaa-san. Because Otou-san rarely come home, Tomo thought he is forgetting us. So with this, Otou-san will remember Tomo and Kaa-san so he'll come back home someday."

The girl stopped then, staring into his face. The hazel eyes, one that resembled her father's, reflecting something that able to put adult to shame.

"Oji-chan, Otou-san will come back home, right?"

At that instant, Sano pulled the girl into his arms, embracing her like a precious jewel that she is, burying his face into her small shoulder.

"Of course, sweetheart. Of course." He whispered assuringly, knowing at the very moment he had said his pledge to his Commander's little daughter, knowing the very reason why he should stay in this path.

To preserve the peace of the land. And to ensure the hopes for the warrior to return home will become a reality.

"He'll come back home. Someday. I promise."

"Promise?" She pulled back, holding her small pinky in air.

With a smile, he twined his pinky with her smaller ones; a sign that a promise between them just established.

"Promise."

* * *

That night...

"And just who had taught her such crude word?" Hijikata's voice boomed throughout the hall, holding a piece of paper high for them to see.

A single letter with a child handwriting consumed their views.

"Sh-shimabara?"

Shinpachi deliberately clearing his throat couple of times, drawing all eyes to him, "Come to think of it, Heisuke, do you remember who watched over Tomo yesterday? You know, the one who skip the training with Inoue-san? Ahem. Ahhemmm. Oh my throat."

While Shinpachi took a sip of his drink, Heisuke brought his arms over his head, trying his hardest to muffle his laugh. "Beats me. Wasn't it you, Saito-san? No? What about you Okita-san? Not you too?"

"O-oi, you guys-"

"Shinpat-san and I went for training yesterday, though. Then the only left is..."

And all eyes darted to one person.

Sanosuke.

And he let out a laugh. A small, _defeated_ laugh.

**End of day 2**

* * *

AN: I know I've left this story about a year and I'm reflecting on it, really. *sigh* So for the next chapter, I'm not sure for now. Maybe Hijikata. Or Souji? You choose! Any how, stay tuned for the next update!

~toshimi-senpai


End file.
